Ley en contra de los piropos
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: [Regalo para LaLechugaLoca] Pip siempre fue un pervertido con estilo ¿Qué pasa sí un día le lanza un piropo a la chica equivocada?


_Warning!_ De nuevo Pip recupera su acento francés (y sexy)

**LEY EN CONTRA DE LOS PIROPOS**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

Pip siempre fue un pervertido, pero un pervertido con estilo.

No había mujer que le resista, por supuesto que él lo sabía y sonreía con suficiencia.

¿Su sonrisa? Tal vez.

¿Su ojiverde encanto? Quien sabe.

¿Su personalidad? Vaya que está difícil.

Cuando llegó a Londres, a causa de un extraño pedido, él y los Gansos Salvajes se sintieron un poco agobiados por tanto lujo en la mansión Hellsing. Cuando Pip vio a sir Integra, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no lanzar una frase, estaba seguro que aquella hermosa mujer rubia y de orbes azules, no caería con facilidad ante sus encantos, además…era su jefa.

-¿_Vampigos_?-Pip abrió su hermoso ojo verde con asombro.

-Para más información está el libro de Bram Stoker-afirmó la bella jefa de los Hellsing.

-¿Está _seguga _de ello?- se aventuró el mercenario.

Sir Integra sonrió de lado mientras se llevaba un habano a la boca.

-Esto es una muestra de lo que deben enfrentar.

Pip siguió con la mirada el dedo de la baronesa y se encontró con la mujer más bella que sus ojos jamás habían visto. Bajita, rubia, de ojos celestes e inocentes, pechos exuberantes y una enloquecedora minifalda.

-Ella es una vampiresa.

Pip no pudo evitar lanzar una risotada ¿Esa belleza una vampiresa?

-Ja ja ja ¿Tú, una _vampigesa_?

-Le dije ama que no me creerían-dijo la joven mirando a sir Integra con pena.

-Demuéstrales-contestó con simpleza la noble.

Pip seguía riendo con descaro.

-_Pego_ si ella es una _vampigesa_, entonces yo soy _Fgankenstein_- dijo con sorna y haciendo la parodia de asustarla se acercó a la joven.

Lo que pasó después lo sorprendió.

La joven parecía un poco molesta y, con el dedo índice le dio tres golpes que lo dejaron fuera de combate en segundos.

-Sólo movió su dedo ¿Qué _eges_?-preguntó desde el suelo.

-Seras Victoria es una draculina, del nivel más bajo, pero ciertamente una verdadera vampiresa.-la voz profunda de un hombre vestido de carmesí le respondió ¡Ese hombre acababa de atravesar la pared! Pip se estremeció.

-Perdón, no he podido detenerlo-se excusaba el mayordomo.

-Vaya, sólo quería saber quienes protegerían a mi ama, pero parecen unas gallinas asustadas.-al francés el tono del intruso le sonó a ofensa, pero bueno, en su trabajo siempre le ofendían pero ¿Cobarde?

-Él es Alucard, desde ahora trabajarán juntos-dijo sir Integra. Pip estuvo a punto de gritar ¡¿Qué?! Pero se mordió la lengua, de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

En la noche, mientras Pip paseaba por la mansión encontró a la draculina, inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

-_Señogita, pegmitame decigle_ que la belleza de la luna palidece a su lado.

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero parecía reticente. Y Pip no tardó en notarlo, se arrodilló ante ella y besó su mano.

-_Pegdóneme pog_ lo que dije esta _tagde_, pego estaba tan _deslumbgado pog_ su belleza que no sabía lo que decía.

Si Victoria estuviese viva, se desmayaría de inmediato.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó el mercenario.

-Amigos-le respondió Victoria.

Desde entonces el francés no perdió oportunidad de lanzarle un piropo…o mejor, como él decía "_exaltag su _belleza"

-_Pog_ todos los dioses, me he _convegtido _en mantequilla- decía

-Por qué, Capitán- preguntaba Victoria con inocencia.

-_Pog_ que cada vez que te veo me _deggito_- respondía él.

Disfrutaba verla sonrojarse, Victoria, a pesar de ser hija de la oscuridad todavía conservaba rasgos de su inocencia humana, rasgos que se manifestaban cada vez que el alegre y –algo pervertido- mercenario le lanzaba un cumplido, su sonrojo, la hacía más atractiva ante los ojos de Pip, quien reía con todos sus dientes al verla así, ella, esa hija de la noche, ella, draculina, esa bella guerrera, se había ganado algo en su corazón.

Y la única manera en que él podía expresarlo, era mediante sus piropos.

Con sir Integra las cosas eran diferentes… Pip sabía apreciar la belleza de esa piel bronceada, de esos orbes azules y ese pelo platinado, pero ella era diferente a la draculina, ella era la jefa, aunque algunas veces quería, él sabía que la baronesa no era dada a esos juegos, de vez en vez solía lanzar alguna frase que hacía que los labios de Integra se curvaran en una sonrisa, pero nada más. Ella era la jefa, una hermosa jefa.

**¬¬ Aquella noche sin embargo¬¬**

Como siempre rezagado, Sir Integra les había dado permiso a los Gansos salvajes para que salgan de fiesta, supuso que a los ruidosos mercenarios les hacía falta un descanso.-supuso bien.

Pip había tomado demasiado, tenía la cabeza hecha una pelota, le tocó volver solo a la mansión Hellsing ya que sus compañeros no se dignaron a esperarle, claro, él trataba de conquistar a alguna inglesa…

Mareado, entró a un salón de la mansión, sólo se veía la coronilla de su rubia cabecita cubierta parcialmente por un sombrero de tocado.

Era el momento.

Debía repetirle lo bella que era…de nuevo.

Quizás hasta ganará un beso…

-Mi _pgeciosa señogita_, sabes que todo se vuelve _oscugo_ cuando no estás _cegca,_ me gustas mucho, _pog favog, gegálame_ un beso mi _mi_…

Se acercó a ella esperando que le de el beso que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando.

Cerró su ojo esperando la respuesta…un golpe a mano abierta ¿Qué fue eso?

No era su Victoria quien le miraba…era sir Integra…furibunda…

-¡Francés pervertido! ¿Qué ha pasado por su cabeza?

Incluso con su borrachera, Pip se dio cuenta de lo grave de su situación.

-Jefa yo…

-Jefa nada, ahora entiendo porqué nos espías a hurtadillas a Victoria y a mí. Desde ahora tiene prohibido lanzar semejantes piropos.

-No son _pìgopos_, jefa, es _exaltag_ la belleza de una dama.-se defendió el francés.

-Lo que sea, lo tiene prohibido.

Pip se marchó cabizbajo, ni siquiera su "argumento" sirvió para defenderse de la tipa dura, de su hermosa jefa. Fiel a su carácter, Pip sonrió. Sin querer logró darle a su jefa un cumplido, y siempre buscaría la manera de darle el suyo a su draculina, a hurtadillas, claro, pero así sería divertido.

La _"tipa dura_", la "_hermosa jefa_" resopló, sabía que el cumplido era para la draculina. Y le encantó, pero la disciplina en la mansión Hellsing estaba primero. Sonrió imaginando al mercenario formas de saltarse esa regla.

…_y así fue como la ley contra los piropos se instaló en la mansión Hellsing._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** esta viñeta se me ha ocurrido a causa de la absurda "_ley anti-piropos_" que se instaló en el país, ni siquiera está claro para qué, pero ahí está (no se puede pedir de los políticos algo inteligente y verdaderamente útil ¬¬ pedir peras al olmo ¬¬)

Esta ley desató todo tipo de chistes en las redes sociales, y el más gracioso fue el de la escritora paraguaya Pepa Kostianovsky : "_Vaya ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡Todavía hay miopes que tiran piropos por las calles a esta vieja!"_ XD el ingenio mordaz de esta mujer no tiene nombre, _la adoro_… ¿Lo malo? Voy a tardar en actualizar "_Entrevista_" y empezar con "_Eternidad_", perdónenme, voy a cumplir con los dos a cabalidad, se los juro por Alucard :P

Lo bueno, lechuga ¡_Enjoy de tu regalo_! También yo amo a este francés pervertido -por eso le pongo adrede el acento-XD

¡Ah! Mi cumpleaños es el **25 de junio** ¡Regalos! Son dos décadas de vidaXD

_Que le sea leve._


End file.
